Take Me To My Past Adventure
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: A girl is chosen to be the next dragon rider one problem: she lives in the year of 2005.
1. What the F

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon, but I wish I did!

**Summary:** A girl is chosen to be the next dragon rider one problem: she lives in the year of 2005.

**Chapter 1: "What the F…."** (A/N: If you can't figure out the title man you are way **dumb**)

The music was blaring in my ears and I could hear nothing else. I was so joyful that it was summer vacation and to celebrate the torture of my freshman year being over, I blasted my favorite songs for the day. My goal was to keep the same CD playing for 24 hours. I had made it through the first 6.

"Shut that thing up!"

I was surprised. I didn't think that I would here anyone over my music, but, then again, my mother wasn't just anyone. My mother had a voice that carried for miles. If she wanted you home, she would just scream your full name and no matter where you were, be at the park down the street or at a friend's house, you heard her.

"I'm going for a record!" I yelled back.

"I don't care turn it down or I will!" I didn't need anymore treats but that one because I know what she means when she said she would turn it down.

I turned the radio down with anger at my mother for messing up my record chance and my celebration. _What can I do now to celebrate, Kacie? _I asked myself. (A/N: yes I know my character is referring to herself in third person, but you'll get over it and even if you don't I don't care!)

I would fix my hair and make then go to the mall and cruise for boys. (A/N: What kind of girl really does that? If anyone has an answer for that question please send it to me! Thaxs lots) I walked over to the mirror to fix my make up when I was finished and went to leave I felt like something or some kind of force was pulling me to the mirror. The next thing I know I'm being sucked in to the mirror and I have one thought.

"What the F…." And I was gone to the where ever the mirror was taking me.

A/N: It short but it's just the 1st chapter so chill! And if you don't like the 1st chapter don't expect it to get any better, got you BM (Butt Monkeys) (Butt Monkeys are a bad thing remember that)


	2. Before the Ceremony

Take Me On My Past Adventure

A/N: thanks to Nk Masaki for the review. I love my author's notes too, there fun to write! ;p

To calypso silverhawk & KatzEye: I'm glad you liked it and here is the next chapter. The chapter would have been up yesterday, but there was a problem with my dumb computer.

**Disclaimer:** blab blab blab. . . . you know the drill

**Summary:** A girl is chosen to be the next dragon rider one problem: she lives in the year of 2005.

**Chapter 2: Before the Ceremony**

A/N: This chapter is going to be longer than the first. And if you have any complaints don't be afraid to speak up. I'll only send evil Butt Monkeys and mutant alien frogs after you! No joke, I have connections, big time. Good reviews please:)

"Can you tell me if the summon was a success or not?"

"I don't know. I guess will have to wait and find out, Eragon." said the elf.

Eragon stood with an elf, in a hall of the city of Tronjheim, as she tried to summon the soon to be new young rider. The summon was going to require a lot of energy to pull the teen all most 2000 years into the past. He just had to be patient the rider would get here when he got here.

"I don't understand," the elf started, "the rider should be here, where is he?"

Suddenly it seemed that a dark hole opened in front of the elf and rider and a girl flew out with a back pack of stuff behind her. The girl had long brown hair with natural red highlights down to her mid back. Her face was covered in freckles and she had cherry brown eyes. (A/N: cherry brown is a dark brown mixed with a little red.) She wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt with a wolf on it, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Where the hell am I?" the girl said.

"Did you do something wrong? This is a girl!" the boy said to the elf next to him.

"No mistake this is the next rider." The elven girl said to the young man.

"Who the hell are you?" the soon to be rider asked.

"I am Sedna, and this is Eragon." The elf answered the girl before her.

"Where am I?" Was the girl's next question.

"You are in the city of Tronjheim," answered the young man named Eragon.

"Why am I here?"

"That's a long story that we don't have time for at the moment. Later everything will be explained, for now you need to come with us to get cleaned up and changed for the ceremony. Plus prepare your things for the journey." Sedna said walking over to the girl, pushing her down a hall as the boy pick up the strange bag on the ground and followed close behind.

They went down the hall way, down a flight of stars, around a few corners, down more hall ways, and down another flight of stars. Finally the three stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. The elf opened the door letting the girl and Eragon in before herself. She closed the door and candles suddenly roared to life.

"Now let's see what was brought in your bag and add what you need." Eragon said setting the girls bag down, and sitting down next to it. It was a blue shoulder bag with a small patch on the front of a dragon. Eragon opened it to reveal an assortment of things. Slowly he pulled out each item and set it on the ground next to him. There was a journal, a small jewelry box, pens, a brush, hair ribbons, a baseball cap, a ragged stuffed teddy bear, a red t-shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of socks, a photo album, and a digalital camera. (A/N: These are just some random things I thought of to take and if you don't like what I choice to bad. I like the little teddy bear so tough!)

"Do you have enough stuff?" Eragon asked looking at the girl.

"What I didn't pack that."

"Your mind said these were the items you would have brought," Sedna said looking at the girl.

Eragon made three piles: one of things that would come in handy for the girl to have, a second of things she wouldn't need, and one of things that he didn't know what the items were. The first pile had the journal, brush, hair ribbons, the pair of black pants, and the pair of socks. The second pile had the small jewelry box, the baseball cap, the ragged stuffed teddy bear, and the red t-shirt (A/N: The shirt is only the second group because "Eragon" feels that the color would stick out to much. I just choice that color for a shirt because one of my favorite shirts is that color). The last pile had the photo album, the digalital camera, and the pens (A/N: They didn't have pens back then only quills incase you were wondering why the pens were in that pile).

Eragon put the pile of things he didn't know what they were in an extra pack he had and turned to the girl. "Anything out of this pile," indicating the second pile, "you want to go with you."

The girl kneeled before the remaining piles and picked up the jewelry box, and teddy bear and put them in the first pile. Eragon put the other items in the extra pack. The last remaining pile was packed in the blue shoulder bag, along with the photo album and the pens taken out of the extra pack. A blanket, brown spare shirt, a pocket knife (A/N: whether they really had these or not I don't know but this is my story so there was pocket knives back then), and a quiver of arrows were added to the blue shoulder bag.

"A bow will have to be made for her, and also a sword." Eragon said to Sedna.

"Will have to go to the blacksmith after the ceremony. You should head over to there now, while I get her ready," Sedna said to Eragon. "And take the pack of the extra stuff to the safe area so she will have it later."

Eragon took the extra pack of the girl's things and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone the elf had the girl go through a door to a bath. After she was done bathing, Sedna had her put on a soft light blue skirt that went down to her ankles, a white blouse, and a pair of hand made boots, that were original meant for men to wear.

Sedna then sat on the ground and motion for the girl to do the same. "Before the ceremony I feel that it is important to tell you the reason you are here. . . ."

A/N: That's the end of chapter! A little cliff hanger for you. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Also I may change the title so if any one has any ideas please send them to me in your review, or if you want it to stay the same please tell me. Please review and stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Who I Really Am

Take Me On My Past Adventure

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Eragon, but I don't, Christopher Paolini does.

Summary: A girl is chosen to be the next dragon rider one problem: she lives in the year of 2005.

Chapter 3: Who I Really Am

I sat quite through the sorting and packing of my bag, but I need to know what was going on. Why I was here? What I was here to do? How did I get here? Was I to trust these people? What would they do if I didn't cooperate? How can I get home from here? What if I never got home? What if I was stuck here forever?

These thoughts went through my mind as I bathed in a small room off the place where my things had been sorted. I sat there for five minutes in the small marble sunken tub. Once I had been in there long enough to get my thoughts together and bathe, I stood to dry off.

Sedna then had me put on a white blouse, a long, soft, ankle length skirt in a light blue color, and a pair of hand made boots. Along with that I pulled a necklace out of my jewelry box. The necklace was a silver chain with a single silver bead on it. I wore the necklace with pride for it was all I had from my father, who divorced my mom when I was little. I haven't seen him since the finally day in court, when he called me the worst mistake of his life.

Sedna then had me go back into the other room and sit next to her. "Before the ceremony I feel that it is important to tell you the reason you are here, it's because, unlike what you think, you born in this time. Your mother sent you into the future as far as she could to protect you from your father. He was an evil man, and he planned to use you to gain power. It is written in a prophecy that you will do great things with the help of someone like you. You are to be a Dragon Rider and Eragon will help you to become better, but I feel you will be a natural."

"Wow." That's it that's all I could say as Sedna finished.

"That necklace was the one your father gave to your mother when they got married. She gave it to you before she sent you to the future." Sedna told me as I fiddled with my necklace.

"My future mom said my father gave it to me."

"In a way your father did give it to you, through your real mom."

"What was my mother's name?" I wondered out loud

"Her name was Susannah." Sedna answered. "She was an amazing person."

"You knew my mother?" I asked.

"Yes she was my best friend, and she was an elf, too." Sedna said with a smile.

"I'm an elf!" I screamed.

"Only half elf, because your father was just a man."

"Who was my father?"

Sedna looked a little worried, "I'm sorry, I don't know, all the prophecy say is that he was a man of power, so he could be a lot of people. And your mother never told me, I guess she was too ashamed."

"Anything else? Like, what was my birth name?" I asked wanting to know more.

"The name your mother gave you was Rosenthal, but if you want to keep the name Kacie it's fine with me."

"Rosenthal! How 'bout we just stay with Kacie." I said, smiling.

"In the ceremony you will be called Rosenthal, and by people in the city, but to friends you can be Kacie." Sedna said standing and offering me a hand to help me up. I stood with Sedna's help and dusted the back of my new skirt off.

"After the ceremony you, me and Eragon will get your sword and bow from the blacksmith shop. Now we better head over to where the ceremony will be held." Sedna said picking up my shoulder bag and handing it to me.

"What's the ceremony for?" I asked, curiously as I accepted the bag from Sedna.

"It's so you can get your dragon." Sedna said, her voice was pure joy. "That's the highest honor anyone can receive."

"Cool." I said.

Sedna open the door and entered the hall way with me close behind. _What kind of dragon? What will I name my dragon? How long before we can fly together? What if my dragon doesn't like me? What the dragon look like?_ I wondered as I followed Sedna to where ever she was going, I never paid attention.

Finally we entered a large hall full of people and dwarves. Sedna pushed her way through the large crowd looking for Eragon. I bumped into many people as I tried to keep up with Sedna. All of the dwarves I bumped gave me evil looks, and the people just ignored me.

Sedna found Eragon, after an eternity of me bumping into people. Eragon was standing with a young man only a few years older than himself. The two were deep in conversation, when Sedna and I joined them.

"Murtagh, don't worry about it, okay." Eragon was saying to the other man who was named Murtagh.

"Sure, it'll be okay?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How long before the ceremony begins?" Sedna asked Eragon.

"Any time now." Eragon said looking at Sedna.

The young man standing with Eragon looked at me, before walking over to where I stood. "Hi, I'm Murtagh." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand shacking it firmly saying, "I'm Rosenthal, nice to meet you." I didn't tell him my other name because I had a funny felling in my stomach. (A/N: You know the feeling I'm talking about. We have all had it.)

"Welcome everyone," came a woman's voice over the sound of the crowd. "It is time for the ceremony."

A/N: another cliff hanger for all of my readers out there.


	4. Double the Ceremonies

Take Me On My Past Adventure

Disclaimer: By now you know I don't own Eragon just the main character and the plot.

Summary: A girl is chosen to be the next dragon rider one problem: she lives in the year of 2005.

A/N: To Breathless74: here is the next chapter and thaxs for the review.

To Vulpix4Life: I know that in chapter two her feelings about being 2000 years in the past is left out but I was in a hurry and nowhere in there is it from her point of view. That is probably the only chapter that will be in some one else's point of view. As for your next review, you will have to wait and find out who Kacie's father is. And Murtagh's father was not Galbatorix, he was Morzan's son. Plus I'm glad you like the story so far here is the next chapter just for you. And about being a natural at everything in chapter 3, that was just Sedna trying to reassure Kacie. You'll see later what Kacie is a natural at.

Chapter 4: Double the Ceremonies

"Welcome everyone," came a woman's voice. "It's time for the ceremony to begin."

The speaker was not only a women but a beautiful elf. The elven lady had raven-hair and her deep eyes shone with a driving force. She held her self with poise and grace with a slender sword at her side. Her beauty surpassed all people, even many elves.

"Since when is Arya doing the ceremony?" Eragon asked Sedna, surprised.

"King Hrothgar, wished not to have that honor, and Arya was the one he chose to have that honor." Sedna quickly answered Eragon.

"Today a great honor is to be given to a young girl and a young man here. They have been chosen for the highest of all exalt, to be Argetlams, or also know as Dragon Riders. Now each has been given a life changing honor, which we know they will do well to live up to the expectations put upon their able shoulders." Arya said to the silent crowd. Each word made me more and more nervous as I stood with Eragon, Sedna, and Murtagh. I had no idea what Arya was saying up on the stage because of my nerves, I didn't pay attention.

"The first today to be honored is a new girl here to our home, Rosenthal." Ayra said to the crowd. Sedna pushed me forward out of the crowd and towards the raised platform that Arya stood on. I walked up on the stage as I felt myself begin to tremble in fear as to what was going to happen.

Arya smiled at me and motion to a person off to the side, as I came to stand next to her. A man brought on to the platform a polished, hard, purple almost black stone, on a pillow of soft silk. The stone was a foot in diameter and had small white veins spiderwebbed across the smooth surface.

"Now please touch the egg, Rosenthal, and welcome your dragon to the world." Arya said as I put out a trembling hand towards the rock. I touched smooth, cool, frictionless stone under my finger tips. A squeak came from within the stone as I realized that it wasn't a stone but the egg of the dragon that would soon belong to me. The egg began to wobble violently as the squeak became more rapid and more often. A thin crack appeared on the egg, as I braced myself for the arrival of the dragon. Many cracks followed the first and all meet in one spot. Finally the whole egg broke revealing a small dragon.

The dragon was no longer than my forearm, yet it held it's strangely angled body with dignity and magnificence. The dragon's scales were the same dark, almost black, purple as the egg with silver spikes running from the top of its head to the end of its tail. There was a larger-than-normal hollow between the spikes were the neck joined to the shoulders. Its head was roughly triangular, and it had two extremely big, white, sharp fangs arching from its upper jaw. Its huge claws were the same polished ivory as its fangs and were just as sharp. As it fanned its wings out I saw that they were several times larger than its body and ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons.

I reached out my hand slowly towards the small dragon on the silk pillow. My hand, after what seemed like an eternity, meet with the dragon's triangular head. A blast of icy energy surged into my hand and raced through my body, burning like liquid fire. My body seared with pain as I pulled my hand from the dragon in surprise. A moment later there was no pain only a faint tingling. I looked at my numb and paralyzed hand to see a white oval form upon the palm of my hand.

At the same moment that the mark appeared on my hand I felt as if another presence enter my mind. I felt a feeling of curiosity and interest from the other person. I looked at the dragon and the presence seem to tell me that it was the dragon.

"What shall you name your dragon?" Arya asked from beside me. The question caught me off guard for I forgot that anyone else was here.

"Umm. . . ."

"Think about it."

"Okay," I said as the dragon gave m a new feeling, hunger. "Can I have some food for my dragon?" I asked Arya, as the dragon leaped from the pillow onto my shoulder. She motioned to another man who brought forward some stripes of fresh meat. I picked up a hand full off the plate and offered it to my dragon, as I made my way off the stage, and back to where Sedna, Eragon, and Murtagh stood.

"Next is a man who has already proved his abilities and strength to us in the battle against the Uragals. Now he is given the chance to have the greatest honor of all, be a Rider." Arya started talking again as I feed the last of the meat to the dragon, who gave a feeling of satisfaction between the bond.

"Murtagh come up to welcome your dragon." Arya said motioning to a man off the stage to bring up the next egg. The egg was a light forest green with white veins webbed across the surface.

Murtagh walked up on to the stage proudly to touch the egg. Arya told him nothing as he touched the stone. A squeak came from within the egg and it began to shake just the same way mine did. A moment later there on the pillow was a green dragon with black spikes run from his head to his tail. It looked the same as mine except form the colors.

He touched his dragon just as I did though he did not show any sign of pain. He lifted his hands to look at and I could see the same white oval on his hand as mine. The dragon spread its wings and glided over to Murtagh's shoulder.

"What will you name your Dragon?"

A moment of silence followed Arya's question then, "He's name will be Beroan." Murtagh said to Arya. She nodded and motion to the man with the platter of food to give what was left to Murtagh. He took the food, offering it to Beroan, and walked back over to where the group stood.

"We know that both of you will take this honor and help to save the Varden from the Empire. Hold your head up high and remember that you are the privileged and honored ones, never forget that you and your dragon's friendship is worth more than any other." Arya finished and stepped off the stage and walked over to the group where I stood.

"Nice job, Arya." Sedna said as Arya came to stand next to her.

"Thank you, Sedna." Arya answered before turning to Eragon. "When will you be leaving?"

"In a few days, once Rosenthal has her horse, sword, and bow. Plus we need time to get some rest. It will be hard to travel with so many this time." Eragon answered. Arya said that she would have to finish the conversation later for she had to talk to the King. She was gone through the crowd seconds later.

"How about we get something to eat before we head over to the blacksmith." Sedna said to me. I shrugged and we made are way out of the hall.

A/N: Well that's the chapter so now there are three Dragon riders fore the Varden. You are probably wondering how there are two more eggs for the Varden. Both were taken from King Galbatorix's possession. Any other questions just ask in reviews, because I don't read my e-mail that often.


	5. Thoughts, Insults, and Swords

Take Me On my Past Adventure

A/N: To Vulpix4Life: Thanxs for the review, again. Its okay about the mistake you made. I made the same mistake the first time I read Eragon, but now I don't because I've read it like ten times (and counting). And as for Murtagh getting the shining light, that's because I don't like how they treated him because of who his father was, plus it's important for later in the story. 

To calypso silverhawk: Thanxs for the review. I'm glad you like the last chapter, And I'm glad you like my writing, this is the best I've ever done, and I actual have the plot laid out for the story, not just making it up as I go. 

To goodybad: Thanxs for the review, first off. Second, the next book in the Eragon trilogy is **_Eldest_** ,which is suppose to be coming out fall of this year. As for how the Varden got the eggs from Galbatorix, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hehehe! 

Chapter 5: Thoughts, Insults, and Swords

I sat with my dragon, Eragon, Sedna, Murtagh, and his dragon, Beroan, in a hall where the dwarves at their meals. A few dwarves sat at the long, single table, talking in hushed voice. I wondered what they were saying but I sat to far away to listen in.

The group around me was taking but I remained silent listening to them and my dragon's thoughts. Mainly the dragon seem to be curious and excited with the new things around it. The dragon nipped at some of the food I disregarded on my plate.

Can we go now, please?" I asked once I couldn't sit still in the chair at the table any longer.

"How about I take you to the blacksmith, then Murtagh and Sedna can join us later." Eragon said standing up, as I stood.

We'll see you down there in a couple minutes." Sedna said.

I picked up my dragon as it started to walk down the table towards where the dwarves sat, but I did not let it go. I followed Eragon out of the room, while placing the struggling dragon on my shoulder. I questioned it on why it wanted to be by the dwarves. I felt hate come from the bond between us. _Why?_

I asked the dragon.

It gave me a single word in response. _Words._

_What, I don't understand?_

_Spoken words. _That was all it would say to me as I followed Eragon through the passages of the city, when a thought struck me. _Why can't the sky be seen from any place and why are there no windows?_

The dragon answered the question in one word. _Underground._

Suddenly I understood, the city was built underground to protect it from the empire, whoever they are. I pondered the thought over in my head with no more comments came from the dragon at all and as I remembered it, the dragon still had no name. _What shall I call you? _I asked through the connection of our minds.

I got a feeling of being unsure from the dragon.

_I'll give you ideas of names then you can choose one, okay?_ I asked it.

_Yes._ Came the dim response.

_Let's see, how about Ana?_ I asked

_No._

_What about Elizabeth?_

_No. _It answered making a funny noise.

_Susannah?_ I asked thinking of my mother.

_No._ It then made the noise again which I realized was its laugh.

I ignored it and asked another name. _Lily?_

_No. _Again it laughed.

Then I realized that the names I was trying to give it where girl names and he was a guy.

_Well what about. . . .Jura?_

_No. That was the name of a red dragon._

_William?_

_No._

_Amethyst?_

_No._

_Hírador?_

_No._

_Galzra?_

_No._

_How about some help instead of just saying no?_

_No._

_Is that all you can say?_

_No._

_Great, just what I need, a sarcastic dragon._

_No, not me. I'm not sarcastic._

_Whatever, how about some name ideas?_

_How about the name Raïssa?_

_I like that name. _I said to my dragon, Raïssa.

_As do I, my friend. _Raïssa said, and I could feel the happiness that he felt through the bond that connected our minds.

Now my Dragon had a name after a long walk through the city. I had followed Eragon though the city to a small store with a sign above the door reading: Blacksmith. Eragon opened the door and let me walk in before he did.

The inside of the shop was full of many things. Everything from horse shoes to swords to tools. The swords where placed on selves out of reach for any child that would enter and try to take one. I was just tall enough to see the lowest self of swords. On the lower selves sat tools of every kind. On the wall hung many different sizes of horse shoe. The place was small but held so many things.

"How can I help?" A young girl asked as she came out from the back of the store.

"We need a sword." Eragon said, as I stood looking at the swords on the self.

"What kind of sword would you like?" The girl asked.

"Not for me, for Rosenthal." Eragon said motioning to me. I walked over to them and took Raïssa off my shoulder and set him on the counter.

I turned to look at the girl who looked very surprised. Her hair was a dark red and was pulled into a long braid that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were a dark blue with a sparkle in them that gave her eyes an unworldly look to them. She smiled at me as I looked at the rags that she wore compared to the beautiful clothing I wore.

"You must be the new Rider." Her voice was soft and light.

"Yes, I am." I said smiling.

"How about I find one that will work for you then you can fix it the way you would like." Eragon asked looking from the girl to me.

"Okay." I answered and return to looking at the different tools on the selves.

Eragon followed the girl into the back part of the shop as the door opened and in walked two dwarves. They were deep into the conversation and did not see me standing off to the side.

"Now we have three human and no elves," the first dwarf was saying and I knew he was talking about me, Eragon, and Murtagh.

"The girl is half elf so I've heard." The second dwarf said.

"We need a full blood elf. Not a girl from the future who doesn't know anything about riders or our world." The first dwarf said with hate.

"Brarzûl, we can fix what has already happen, we can only hope the future will be brighter. And that there will be a full blood elf rider soon for our side."

Suddenly the first dwarf, Brarzûl, spotted me standing by a self and motion to his company to drop the conversation.

_Did those two really mean what they said? _I asked Raïssa as he came to me from where he laid on the counter. I picked him up and set him on my shoulder as the two dwarves walked up to the counter, giving me glares.

_I guess they wished for someone else to the next riders, instead of you and Murtagh._

Just as I was about to say something else to Raïssa Eragon came from the back of the story followed by the girl. Eragon walked over to me as the girl began to help her other two costumers. "I think I found just the sword for you. Come on I'll show you." Eragon said and motion for me to follow into the back.

The back of the shop was a small room with many selves lining the walls, a stair case leading to the upper floor of the place is where the family lived, and a door that lead somewhere else. In the center of the room was a table with three swords on it.

At the sight of the swords on the table Raïssa become curious again, but he remained on my shoulder. I also became curious as to why I need a sword. I knew I would have to protect the Varden, but would I need a sword to do so.

"These are the best sword for now until a real rider's sword can be made by the elves for you." Eragon told me motioning at the swords on the table.

I stepped forward and picked up the first sword and was amazed at how awkward it felt in my hands. I set that one down and picked up one of the others. This one also felt awkward in my hands. I realized that it felt awkward because I had never used or even held a sword before. I set down the second sword and picked up the last sword on the table. This one felt the least awkward in my hands.

Eragon was watching every closely as I had picked up each of the swords in turn with out saying anything. Now he spoke while I had the last sword in my hand. "I think that sword will work the best for you for now."

I was going to ask him if there would be any need for this any time soon when the girl came into the back of the shop .

"We'll take this one." Eragon said to her.

"Let me get you the sheath for it."

"Okay then I'll need a bow for Rosenthal."

Once the girl had retrieved the sheath for my new sword she opened the door to another room and brought out an armful of bows. She closed the door behind her and put the armful of bows on the table. Eragon picked up one at a time and looked each over carefully. Finally he picked up one that seem to be up to his standards, I guess, for he handed me it.

The bow was made of a red colored wood and a strong bow string. This was the best bow I had ever seen. The balance was perfect and as I pulled the string it hummed beautifully. This was the perfect bow.

"I think that this will be all. Now how much for that bow and the sword?" Eragon asked, picking up the sword off the table.

"I'll get the buckskin tube to keep it in, then I'll figure the cost."

The girl directed us into the front of the shop as she went upstairs to get the case for my new bow. This was the best thing I had ever gotten, but there was one problem, I had no money to pay for the sword or the bow.

"What about the money?" I asked Eragon.

"Don't worry about it, I've got the money to pay for it." Eragon said smiling at me and I realized how much I loved his smile.

The door to the shop opened and in walked Sedna with Murtagh and Beroan. Sedna smiled and walked over to me.

"Got your sword, yet?" she asked as Murtagh walked over to Eragon.

"Yeah and my own bow."

"Now, the total is twenty coins." Said the girl as she came out of the back with my bow in a case. Eragon gave her the money and she handed him the bow and sword.

"Oh and Rosenthal you forgot your bag." Murtagh said taking my bag off his shoulder and handed it to me. I accepeted my bag from him with a thank you. Eragon then handed me the bow, which I slung across my back, then he handed me the sword, which I put around my waist.

Raïssa gave a comment as I felt unsure. _You look like a real rider now, Rosenthal._

_Thanks and please call me Kacie, you're my friend._

"Okay how about we turn in for now then tomorrow we can start training and preparing to leave." Eragon said as he lead us out of the blacksmith shop.

A/N: Well there's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it if not fuck off and quite reading my story. Please review and give me all comments good or bad. Any ?s ask in your reviews 'cause I don't read my e-mail that often. Thanxs for reading, Mivea.


	6. Father Will Never be Proud of ME!

Take Me On My Past Adventure

A/N: To goodybad: Thanxs for the review, and Your welcome. I think it's great that you're a new fan.

To all my readers: I just want to say that I heard that the Eragon movie is coming out this summer, is that true? If you know anything about this let me know in your review because I don't read my e-mail that often. Thanxs

Chapter 6: Father Will Never be Proud of ME!

A man sat alone with his head in his hand, thinking, on his throne in a large chamber. The chamber was nothing short of elegant and beautiful. On the walls hung a majestic tapestry with many different colors of dragons all of whom had a rider dressed in heavy armor. Several other tapestries hung on the walls. Each showed an individual dragon and its rider from the first tapestries. In total there where fourteen tapestries. There was very few things else in the large chamber. A single large throne was placed directly across from the two heavy doors that led into the chamber.

The man waited patiently for his servant to return with his follower. A single knock came from the other side of the huge, heavy doors, announcing the servant and follower. The man said a single word after the sound had died down. "Enter!"

His humble servant came in followed by a girl of about sixteen or seventeen years. Her hair was a midnight raven down to her mid back. It was pulled back by a single red ribbon. Her face was smooth and her eyes were a dark blue similar to a summer night. The smile she wore was beautiful but in the same token, showed how truly evil this girl was. Her clothes were an elegant red skirt that went down to her feet covering thick brown, leather boots. Her shirt was blacker than her hair and the all the clothing showed the many curves of her body. At her waist was a sword in a red sheath, with dark black jewels upon it.

The man smiled as she entered, he was pleased that she was back after the month of trying to track down a rebellious young man. Though, his smile turned to hate when he motion to his servent to leave. His hate became a smile again when the servant had closed the chamber door and left the two alone.

"Rakshasa, Welcome back!" How was the journey?" the man asked, standing. He walked over to the girl and they greeted like old friends who hadn't seen each other for many years.

"It was fine, but. . . ." Rakshasa let her voice die down as the man released her, taking a step back.

"But, what?" The man asked, the anger rising in his voice.

"The Rider got away before I could capture him." Rakshasa said in a small voice, bracing herself for the anger and hate.

"What!" the man yelled. "You let the rider, Eragon, get away with the other eggs. First he is able to slip past you into my castle, without being detected, in the middle of the night. He steals the eggs without the six guards and you noticing at all. It took you almost an hour to realize and go after him, then you didn't even capture him or at least find where the Varden is." By the end of what the man was saying he was pacing the room.

"He outsmarted me in the foothills of the Beor Mountains."

"This means that the Varden will have three riders to my one. You have greatly disappointed me, Rakshasa." the man said as he returned to his seat on the throne. The anger had lesson but was still there as he put his head in his hands to think. "Please leave me for now, I shall call upon thy again soon, my follower." The man said through his hands.

The girl turned to leave with one last look at the man. All she wanted was for him to be proud of her. She worked so hard at pleasing him that she did nothing for herself. The only reason she become a Dragon Rider was so that he would finally be proud of her. That was all she really wanted, and it was never going to happen.

She walked down the halls and flights of stairs to the main entry hall. She opened the heavy door and made her way away from the castle filled with anger and hate to the small garden hidden in the shadows. The garden was fenced with a black iron rod fence. It was filled with tons of rose bushes bearing blood red roses. One large willow tree stood in the center of the garden with an elegant black iron bench under its low hanging branches.

Next to the tree waited a single creature of red for her. It was her dragon, Faraj, waited for her return. His scales dark blood red and glemmed brightly in the warm early morning sunlight. His wings were the same red with a silver hue mixed in, that looked very beautiful as the great beast fanned its wings. Faraj had large spikes of silver that ran down its neck and back to its tail, and silver claws just as dangerous. The dragon also had eyes the same magnificent silver as the claws and spikes.

Rakshasa approached him deep in thought. He sensed her grief and sadness through the link in their minds. _What troubles you, my young one?_

_Nothing._ The girl answered forcing herself to smile.

_You can not fool one who can sense your feelings._

_Father is disappointed in me, again. No matter what I do he will never be proud of me._

_He is proud of you, just the King does not show his feelings or tell you these things._

_Sure like the great King, Galbatorix of Alagësia, has time to be proud of his only daughter. He is too busy thinking about how to get all the Dragon Riders on his side and crush the Varden._

_He is still proud of you._

_Faraj we need to stop kidding ourselves here, we both know that my father doesn't care about me except that I don't join the Varden, which I would never do in a million years._

_Little one there is not much more you can do then just try your best and one day your father will be proud of you._

_Maybe. _The girl said absent mindedly while she stroked Faraj hard scales along his neck. She stood for a moment with her hand on his neck. _I know what will make us feel better. How about a quick trip to Dras-Leona for a little fun._

_Fine, but let us hurry and get there before night fall._

_Let me get my things and we'll be on our way._ The girl said taking off at a run to the entry door to the castle. Once through that she had to dodge all the people who tell her father what she was up to. She raced up the back stairway, up to the third floor, before she stopped running. She opened a door at the end of the hall that led to her room.

The room was elegant but simple. A large bed was against one wall, with red blankets of silk on it. One of the maids had been in here for the bed was made neatly, unlike how the girl had left it. The girl slide to her knees on the right side of the bed. She looked under there for her pack and the extra supplies she kept there. When she couldn't it she became worried, someone had moved it.

"Looking for this," came a woman's voice for the open doorway. Rakshasa head shot up to look over the bed at one of the maids holding the pack full of the girl's stuff.

"How did you get that?" Rakshasa asked as she stood and walked around the bed.

"It's my job to clean your room, which means cleaning under the bed."

"First off, you aren't the usual maid who cleans and second, she doesn't clean under my bed."

"So where are you going?" The maid asked still holding the pack in her hand.

"Nowhere." Rakshasa said with a shrug.

"You can't fool me, Rakshasa. I know you better than that."

"On a quick trip with Faraj for fun. You won't tell my father will you?"

"But what if he calls upon you?"

"Then you tell him you don't know where I am. Simple enough?"

"I guess."

"Thank you." Rakshasa said pulling the woman into a hug.

"Take this and be careful, please?" The maid said as they pulled apart and she handed the pack to the girl.

"Right, be careful." The girl said as she slipped by the maid and took off running down the hall to the back stairs. The maid shock her head and closed the door.

The girl ran down the stairs to the first floor, then raced through the door. She had to only dodge one person, but he did not notice her as she slipped by him, still running. Once she was out the door she ran back into the garden to Faraj.

_Let's go._ The girl said as she pulled the pack on and got onto Faraj's bare back. She rode side saddle(A/N: without the saddle) in her skirt.

_Hold on tight._ The giant beast told the girl as she wrapped her arms around him. His wings shot open and he jumped into the air flapping his wings with large muscles. Moments later both were gone in the clouds.

A/N: There's the end of another chapter. Please review with comments or any question. Also I want to Thanx all my reader, writing this for you has been fun. :) Next chapter up soon.


	7. Training

Take me on my past adventure

A/N: To Vulpix4ife: Thanxs for the review and the correction of that one word, I usual am pretty good about not having any mistakes when I update but that one slipped through the crakes.

To Sweetlilfrenchgirl: Thanxs for the info. I so can't wait to see the movie.

Thanxs to all my readers who have encouraged me to keep going with my story.

Also Eldest comes out in 105 days. "Yesss!" do dumb jig some one comes up behind me and smacks me upside of the head I stop jig as the person leaves room starts again doing the same dumb jig once they're gone

Chapter 7: Training

I was laying on a small bed in a little cave, called a dragonhold, a place where dragon riders and their dragons could stay, with my dragon. I lay next to Raïssa, stroking his neck while he hummed with pleasure.

The sound made me smile. The simplest things, like a little attention, made him happy. Just the same way a little attention from my mother made me happy, but that was rare. My mom had to work two jobs to keep us from going under, since my dad left. I never told my friends, they all assumed that since I went to Wayne's Academy for the Gifted (A/N: just something that popped into my head. Maybe she lives in Gotham City wink wink), I was rich but I was just there on a scholarship, lucky me.

Raïssa and me where so much alike it was weird. He, like me, love to learn new things, ever chance there was. Me, and him, liked the way shadows danced across the walls by candle light. He loved when I sang softly or hummed to myself, just as I loved the beauty of his hum.

I lay with Raïssa in the dragonhold, watching the shadows dance across the walls by the candle light as I hummed softly. After my first day in the city of Tronjheim I was tired though nothing tiring had happen. I had gotten Raïssa, my dragon, my new sword, and a beautiful bow. Maybe I was tired because of the long walk to the blacksmith shop. I really don't know why for sure.

As I closed my eyes thinking, and stroking Raïssa's hard, dark purple scales, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound of Raïssa growling in my ear from where he lay next to me. My eyes opened to see a small girl standing next to me. She was no more than four of five years old. Her hair was long, dirty blond and was pulled into a braid that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were large and a sparkling blue. She wore a dress that look as if it was made of rags. Her skin was covered in dirt and grime, making it hard to tell the original color of her skin.

She was scared at the sight of the growling dragon. She was trembling from head to foot, and was stuttering something that I couldn't understand.

"Waaa. . . .nnnttt Rooosssenthththth. . . . allallall. . . .inin dede. . . .trainen. . . . air. . . .aireaaa. . . ." She stuttered in a small voice.

_Stop growling, Raïssa. You're scaring this poor girl._

_She should not be afraid, but brave._ Raïssa said still growling.

_She's just a little girl! And stop growling or I'll make you stop growling. _I was mad now that he would not listen to me.

"I'm sorry how can I help you?' I asked as Raïssa growl died down.

"Eragon wants me to show you down to the training field." the little girl said in her soft voice.

"Let me get ready then you can show me the way, okay?" I said getting out of bed. The girl walked outside of the small cave.

I got out of the bed still dressed in the blue skirt and blouse. I change into the brown shirt that had been put into my bag yesterday, and my pair of black pants. I braided my long brown hair and tided a red ribbon to the end of the braid to keep it all together. A single hair fell into my face, but I just left it for I knew I wouldn't get it to stay with the rest. Then pulled on the leather boots and laced them up. I was about to leave when Raïssa's thought stopped me.

_Maybe you should take your sword, bow and arrows with you just in case you need them._ Raïssa said jumping off the bed and following me towards the entrance of the cave.

_I guess, but what if I don't need them._

_Then you will have come prepared and Eragon will praise you for thinking ahead._

_You think?_

_Yes. Now let's get going, and not keep Eragon waiting. _Raïssa said as I put the bow across my back with the arrows, and the sword around my waist. Once I done that, I picked up Raïssa, and placed him on my shoulder before I walked over to where the girl was waiting. She smiled and asked me to follow her.

We made our way over to pulley system meant for goods but it was the best way up when there was no to fly you up here or your dragon was to small like mine. The only other way up here was this stair case called the Vole Turn or Vol Turning, can't remember what it was but one of those where close, I think.

A dwarf worked the ropes after he unloaded the supplies up there he took us down the levels to the ground floor where he dropped us off before loading more supplies. The little girl led me through the city to a large field full of people, actually full of men and dwarves.

As the girl weaved through the crowd I followed closely looking at the people. All of them had serious expressions and large muscles. There faces were heavily scared and looked as if they had never smiled before.

Finally the girl led me out of the group to where Eragon was standing with a few people. Murtagh stood next to Eragon both talking, Murtagh had a look a disapproving on his face and Eragon had a look of frustration. Also, standing with the two was a dwarf, he did not seem to talk during the conversation, but silently agree with Murtagh. Next to them stood Sedna and Arya deep in conversation. Behind them stood a large, sapphire dragon.

This had to be Eragon's dragon, Saphira, which he had told me about last night, before bed. She had hard, ice-blue eyes with a beautiful set of hard sapphire scales. She was about the size of a large house and was very pretty.

As I approached the group Eragon and Murtagh dropped the conversation. Sedna came forward to me with a smile on her face. "Sleep well, Kacie?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Someone came prepared this morning." Eragon said as he stepped forward.

"Well I wasn't sure so I thought it was better to bring them." I said indicating the sword.

_I told you to come prepared._ Raïssa said as I answered.

I ignored him as Eragon answered. "Smart but the sword won't be need at least not today. Though you should always carry it with you in case you need it."

I smiled as he said this, placing my right hand over the sheath that held the sword on my right side. He smiled and motion to the little girl who was next to me to come forward as he kneeled. "As I promised here is the candy you wanted." The little girl smiled as he handed her the candy, before she ran off back across the field.

"Now, are you ready to start your training, Rosenthal?" Eragon asked as he stood back up looking at me.

"First call me Kacie then I be ready to start." I answered.

"Fine, _Kacie, _let's get started."

"Okay."

"First I'm going to show you the correct sword frightening techniques, then we can duel. Take the bow, arrows, and sword off." He said as he took his sword off his waist and set at Saphira's feet on the ground. I handed all of my extra things to Sedna who was still beside me and she took them over to where Eragon had set his.

Eragon motion to Murtagh to hand him something that set on the ground behinds him. Murtagh picked up what look like two long sticks and threw them one at a time to Eragon. Eragon caught them easily and handed me one as I suddenly become very unsure of myself. I took Raïssa from my shoulder and set him on the ground. He looked at me with his large eyes, wished me luck, and walked over to Sedna, who stopped down and stocked his neck.

"Okay now we'll start with stances then I'll show other things you need to know." Eragon said as he began to show me the stances and moves. I stunk, and that's an understatement, at everything. Some how I did everything wrong. I felt really dumb.

After about two hours Eragon said I was getting the hang of it, I really disagree on that, I think I may have gotten worse, and suggested a break, I agreed, fully. After two hours of instruction, funny looks from people who stop to watch, and encouragement from Raïssa, I was ready for a long break. I sat down and tossed the stick I was using off to my side. Raïssa came over to me and crawled into me lap, curling up into a small ball. I began to stroke his neck as I let my mind wonder freely.

"Ready to try something else?" Eragon asked after a five minute break. I let a groan and fell over backwards. I hit the ground hard with my head and I felt Raïssa's surprise as I fell back. He didn't like the sudden jerk at all. It woke him from his little nap.

"The sooner we start the sooner we're done." Eragon said as he walked over, and stood over me. I giggled as he looked down at me. I really couldn't help it, suddenly out of no where I got the worst case of the giggles. It was really embarrassing, because I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. (A/N: Hay the same thing happen to me a couple days ago, when I was taking to this really cute guy! Stupid me!)

After the fit of giggles had stopped and I was standing next to Eragon facing a large target. I had my bow in my hand, with an arrow draw and fit it in to place. I didn't need any help in this area for I had learned how to play archery in summer camp when I was younger, and they say you don't learn anything at camp. Every summer since I was about 7 till the summer before I started high school, I went to summer camp on the money my father sent me, only because it cost him more to go to court with my mother suing him than to just pay my mom. Turns out that I was pretty good at archery, with a few little adjustments, I had it down perfect, the first summer there. Every Summer I was there since then I taught my age group and younger how archery worked.

Now as I stood with the arrow aimed at the target, Eragon giving me instructions while the group watched, plus lots of on lookers, and I could swear this one dude was not watching me to see my skills, but to see something else. Once Eragon was finished giving me instructions, which I ignored as I ready for the release of the arrow, I let go and watch the arrow soar through the air. The whole group's eyes widened as the arrow hit the target dead center.

"What the. . . .?" Eragon said as he walked over to the target and pulled the arrow out.

"Did I forget to mention that I knew a little about archery?" I said as I pulled another arrow from its holder and fit it to the bow.

"A little bit?" Eragon said as he walked over to me.

"Okay, so I know a lot about archery." I said as Eragon came to stand next to me.

"Where did you learn archery?"

"In summer camp." I said as I let the second arrow fly, it, like the first, hit the bull's eye.

"Where?" Sedna asked as she came to stand next to me and Eragon, in amazement.

"Summer Camp. It's a place where kids camp out for the summer away from there parents. They do things like swim and play archery in the day time." I said trying to explain in a way they could understand.

"Looks like you won't any training in archery, then will you?"

"Yes! No archery lessons for me!" I said with a cheer. "Less work to do!"

"That means that more time can be spent in the areas where you need improvement, in sword dueling." Eragon smiling. I sat down on the ground, placed my bow on my lap, and let out a groan.

"It won't be that bad. So for the next couple weeks I send some one up to fetch you for morning training then you have the afternoon to do what you like. So for today we're done."

"Yess!" I yelled jumping up from the ground with new found energy.

Once I got all my stuff together the whole group went and got lunch in the dining hall while Saphira waited outside because she was too big to be in the hall. After we lunch Eragon and Saphira showed me and Raïssa to the library, where I spent most of the afternoon reading. Then Eragon, who would stay and read books in the library, too, then later he would ask me to join him for dinner. We would go to dinner, then we would walk around the city talking about our family, and lots of other junk.

We had a really strong bond just because neither of us knew who our father was and both of our mothers had abandoned us. I had a foster mother, and He was raised by his uncle. He told me about how he found Saphira, and his journey to the Varden. About his mentor, Brom, and all he learned. (A/N: Except for magic because he won't tell her until she uses it accidentally. Just like Brom did with him. tears form in eyes "I miss Brom" cry uncontrollable) The saddest thing we talked about was how Brom died. I comfort him as much as I could, but I had never seen any one die so there wasn't much I can do.

Then we would meet up with Saphira, who would fly me and Raïssa up to the dragonhold with Eragon. The flight was fun but very short. I would then talk to Raïssa for a couple hours teaching him different things, and then I would go to sleep.

The same schedule happen every day for next two months. In this time Raïssa quickly grew, which made it hard to tell if the growth was spontaneous or not. At the end of the first month, his shoulders was level with my shoulders, and he was still growing. By the end of the second month Raïssa had gain another foot and was taller then me. The hollow spot between his neck and shoulders made a great place for me to sit while we talked in the evening time.

I had learned a lot during the two months here, and had never been happier. I had friends who understood what I was going through and help when I needed it. Eragon was supportive and was always willing to help me when I needed it. Sedna and Arya were really fun to talk with. Sedna told me many things about my mother and Ayra told me about the elves who I would meet as soon as I was done with my training.

The time had passed so quickly it was hard to believe that I had been gone from the place I had called home for so long. I thought about home a lot and asked myself many questions about what was going there. _Did any one know I was gone? What was every one I knew doing? Was time still going though I was gone?_ I had all these questions and more and no answers.

I was happy, though I missed my home, for many reasons. One I was going to be turing fifteen on the last day of July, only ten days away. I would finally spend my birthday with real friends instead of people who like me because of my popularity status. Second I had a chance to be a part of history, and make a difference in a lot of peoples lives. And I was learning amazing stuff unlike the boring stuff I learned in school.

Life for me was happy and I was glad, the training was hard but worth it, and I was with friends nothing could change my mind about being a Dragon Rider with my dragon-Raïssa.

A/N: Hehehe. . . . Can't wait for all you guy's to read the next chapter. I hope you don't mind about how this chapter covers two months but I want to get to the important parts of the story. Please review with any questions or comments. All good and bad are welcome, though I might have to kill you if you tell me bad things about my story. (Really about the killing you, I won't do that unless you really trash my story. I will to I'm evil enough just ask all the dead people I have buried in my back yard. :P ) Glad I've made it this far and can't wait to finish with my story, not to quickly though, so all you readers can see the big twist I have for the end. Hehehehe . . . . Evil laughter.

reread above author's note ":Man I shouldn't have stop talking to that psychologist, I have really big problems. I guess my friends were right I really am **crazy**. . . . Oh well." ;)

Reminder to every one: Eldest comes out in 105 days. "Yesss!" do dumb jig some one comes up behind me and smacks me upside of the head I stop jig as the person leaves room starts again doing the same dumb jig once they're gone "I can't wait for August 10! Eldest is finally coming out! Yesss!" still doing some dumb jig

Review please!


	8. The Bloody Girl

Take Me On My Past Adventure

A/N: To Vuplix4Life: Thanxs for the review and the spelling mistakes are only because I was in a hurry to post the next chapter, and I didn't reread it first.

To Goodybad: Here's the next chapter and thanxs for the review. I decided she would be good at archery because I know more about it then sword fighting. Plus it is easier for me to describe in writing.

To Alanna of Pirate Swoop: I'm really glad you like my story and to be totally honest with you and all my readers I'm not actually sure my self, it was a name I came across some where, but I'll try to find out for all of you people who are wondering(including myself).

Sorry it took so long to update. I had some problems with my computer, but now that those are fixed here you go, the next chapter. :).

Chapter 8: The Bloody Girl

The rumors were true. There was a bloody girl traveling through the valley towards the door to Farthen Dûr. _What was her propose for being in the valley? Did she know what was ahead or was she fleeing from someone or something? Was she under Galbatorix's rule or was she part of our side? What was she doing so bloody? Who was she? Where was she from? Could she be trusted?_

These were only a few of the questions people and dwarves asked one another once the message was announced that the girl was in the valley. People panicked, while dwarves talked in hushed voices away from the crowd. Me, my dragon-Raïssa, Eragon, his dragon-Saphira, Murtagh, his dragon-Beroan, Sedna, Arya, and Orik stood in the entrance hall waiting to see if we were needed. Along with us stood two old, bald twins, and Barzûl, the dwarf that had insulted me the first day I was here so long ago, plus a few other dwarves, one of them the other dwarf that had insulted me. All of us wore heavy armor to protect us, except the bald twins, whose names I didn't know. Eragon, Murtagh, Sedna, Arya, and me had our swords drawn and ready if they were needed. Orik, Barzûl, and all the other dwarves had large war axes in their hands. The twins wore no armor and carried no swords or war ax.

I talked quietly to Raïssa as I stroked his long, hard neck. He hummed softly, as my hand glided up and down his neck. I felt his thoughts of pleasure and he sensed my feelings of anticipation. He helped to sooth the feeling of anticipation by humming softly a song I had taught him. It sounded so beautiful and perfect with his deep hum. It made me feel safe, like Raïssa would protect me forever, and no matter what.

Raïssa was now two and a half months. He was a foot taller than me, with a wing span of about twice the length of his body and his wings had darkened greatly. He could fly with me sitting in the hollow at the base of his neck for short times, but the only time I had this joy was when he flew me up to the dragonhold.

But the last joyful ride I had was late last night when I was awoken by Eragon because of some girl coming in the direction of the city. I really didn't care at about one or two last night but I knew that I had to go so I woke Raïssa and we went with Eragon.

That had been hours ago, now I sat half asleep in the entrance hall with the others waiting. I closed my eyes and leaned on Raïssa's hard torso scales. In moments my breathing became deep, and I was asleep.

"Rosenthal waken. It is time that you wake." Some was saying as the shock my shoulders lightly. I ignored whoever it was and turned over. I was tired and I was getting the sleep I deserved.

scroll"Kacie wake up!" came Sedna's voice loud and clear in my ear. I awoke with a start to see Eragon, Orik, Murtagh, Sedna, Arya, and the two bald twins standing just behind the others.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We are needed. Urgals are following the girl through the valley, the message just reached us." Eragon said.

"What are following the girl?" I asked confused.

"Urgals are ugly monsters that are under Galbatorix's rule?" Eragon tried to explain.

"Who?" I asked feeling really dumb.

"Galbatorix is the king of the Empire."

"Ohh. . . ." I said with a slight understanding.

"Okay, now we need a plan on how to save the girl." Sedna said taking a step away from the group and pulling a rolled up scroll out of a pocket in her armor. She unrolled the scroll showing not words on the paper but a map of the valley. "We have to decide our course of action on how to save the girl." Sedna said as she laid the map out on the ground and looked at it as she traced the valley with a slender finger.

Eragon crouched next to her looking at the map. "I think that we should wait to see if she knows what is at the end of the valley before we help or if she is in real danger but the dragons can not be revealed to her until we know more about her."

"I agree with Eragon," Arya said sitting opposite of the two and looked at Eragon, waiting for him to respond.

"I guess it's settled that we will wait until she is in grave danger or until she finds us." Sedna said standing from the crouched position she was currently in.

"About how far is she from the entrance?" I asked Arya as she and Eragon stood.

"About a half last time we checked about ten minutes ago." Arya answered.

"How long before she gets to the entrance?" I asked.

"That I can not answer for certain," Arya responded, "but I'd guess any where from ten minutes to half an hour." Arya finished smiling at me.

The girl was panting hard while trying to run from the urgals that had been on her trail for a while now. She skid to a stop, and listen very hard. She could hear the large monster trudging through the trees and the underbrush. She quickly continued her fleeing of the wicked creatures.

She knew that she couldn't be caught, because if she was she would have to face the king. She didn't have the bravery to face him, it was one thing to face his followers, and a whole other thing to face him. She had made it this far, there was no way she was going to give in now.

She stumbled as she ran, leaving pools of blood behind her. She had fought off some of the urgals earlier but at the price of many cuts, bruises, a broken wrist and a lot of blood loss. If she didn't reach the end of the valley before they gained on her she knew that she get killed, because she could win another battle, not in the condition she was.

She skid to halt again only this time it was at the edge of a lake on the beach of small pebbles. She was very close now to her destination but the urgals were real close behind. Some had begun to emerge from the trees with short swords drawn. She panicked and jumped into the water to get away from the monsters.

Underwater She opened her eyes to see the clear crystal water changing into a dark crimson from the blood flowing from her wounds. She tried to kick back to the surface but she was weighed down by the sword at her side. Instead of surfacing she was pulled into the deeps of the water, running out breath. She lost consciousness as she quickly ran out of air and the crisp and clear blue water world around her went black.

Eragon was suddenly yelling for everyone to get out there to get out and help the girl. The girl had just jumped to her death in the lake when she panicked and now she was drowning. "Kacie leave your dragon here!" Eragon yelled as the entrance open and we all ran out.

Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, and Sedna pulled swords and charged at the urgals while I dropped my sword on the ground next to the lake and dived in. I kicked my legs toward the girls limp body at the bottom of the lake. I picked up the girl and nearly collapsed from her weight. I was running out of air quickly but the girl and her sword were weighing me down. I kicked hard with all my might, trying to reach the top of the sparkling blue water. Finally after what seem like an eternity I broke through the surface of the water with the girl in my arms

I took a deep breath and relief came over my body with a breath of life. I swam to the shore so that I could put this girl down. I walked up onto the pebble beach and set the girl down. After a moment she took a deep breath but she did not open her eyes. "Some one help me!" I yelled over my shoulder to where the rest of the group was battling the urgals. Sedna quickly cut the neck of the urgal she was in battle with and came running swiftly towards me.

"How can I help?" She asked as she slid down next to me, putting her sword in its sheath.

"Help me carry her inside." I told Sedna. "Pick up her feet and I get her arms." We picked up the girl and carried her inside. Eragon and the others followed us inside once they had defeated the urgals. Once very one was back inside the doors closed.

Arya rushed over and began to look over the girl. She was shortly joined by Eragon. "I think that she may need a little help in healing." He said as examined the girl.

"We'll take her up to the healers and they give her the best treatment." Arya said as Eragon picked up the still unconscious girl, and began to take her to the healers a few floors above.

A/N: To all my readers who were wondering about how to pronounce the name of Kacie's Dragon I looked it up just for you(not really it was more for my sake but I'll be nice and share it with you). Raïssa is pronounced ra-È-sa or in easier terms ray-e-sa.


	9. The Egg Stories

_**Take Me On My Past Adventure**_

**A/N: To Vulpix4Life: Thanxs for the review. The grammar problems are a part of me and I can't change that. And as for a hint of who the girl is I really can't give a hint, but how about this chapter instead.**

**To goodybad: Thanxs for the review, I loved that last chapter to it was fun to write. And as for who the strange girl is read and find out.**

**To silverdragonargetlam: Thanxs for the review and such a high praise. That Seven out of Five stars thing is really nice but I don't think I'm that good. And I know what's like to be an Eragon freak, so you aren't alone.**

**To Ravyn,Queen of Shadow: Thanxs for the review. Next chapter here hope you like.**

**To Maes Hughes's lover: Thanxs for the review and glad you liked it.**

**Chapter 9 The Egg Stories**

It had been almost a week since I had rescued the girl from drowning in the lake. She was still unconscious but all her wounds had been healed by the healers. I had gone to see her every day to see if she had awakened but no luck.

She was still in the same condition each time, muttering a single name-Gabriella. Who this Gabriella was no one knew. Was it a friend or a sister or maybe her mother, no one could say for sure. The healers had tried many times to enter her mind but failed because her defenses were to strong. The healers, Eragon, Murtagh, Sedna, and Arya all thought it was odd that the girl had such a strong mind, making more questions about her arise. I thought nothing about it and did not know what it meant.

It was early morning a week after the girl came in and I was on my way to see her before I went to the training field for practice. Each day it was the same, hoping she was awake but no luck for she was still unconscious. The healers always bustling about around her, waiting for the girl to awaken.

I was walking down the hall towards the room when I saw one of the healers come from the girls room. He was in a hurry down the hall towards me and stopped in front of me. "The young lady is awake, but hold any of your questions until Eragon has be fetched." Was all he said before hurrying off to get Eragon and every one else that mattered.

I finished the walk to the open and looked inside to see the girl sitting up in the bed with her arms crossed over her knees, looking at the wall. Her hair was blonde and was down to her mid back. There was a few places on the top of her head where her hair had been stained a reddish color because of the bleeding cuts she had. I saw her eyes were a crystal blue and looked like the water of the lake, still and unmoving like glass. She looked much like a statue sitting there, and I recognized the look as one similar to when Eragon was talking to Saphira.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Her head snapped in my direction and confusion shown in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rosenthal, and what's your name?

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

"You didn't answer my question either." I said walking in the room and sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Fine you answer my question first and then I'll answer yours." The girl said changing her position to look at me.

"I'm Rosenthal I currently live here in Tronjheim and am a . . . ." I lapsed in silence before I could say why I was here.

"And, what?" She asked looking in my eyes.

_Remember you can't tell her that you are a rider she may work for the Empire. _Came Raïssa voice as his mind connected to mine.

_I know, but what do I say now?_

_Your smart you'll think of something._

_I so glad you are going to help me. _I said to Raïssa before he withdrew from my mind.

"And now it's your turn." I said quickly and I knew she could see I was hiding something.

"I'm Macaulay." She said simply.

"That doesn't answer my question," I said a grin appearing on my face.

"I have nothing else to say about myself." She all truth gone from her voice.

"Every one has something to say about themselves."

"Not me."

Just at the moment I was about to question her again, I heard footsteps approaching. I turned to the door to see Eragon come in followed by Arya, Murtagh, Sedna, and Orik. Their faces were expressionless and scared me to see this, because they all seem to show some emotion when I was around.

"How are you feeling?" Eragon asked as he came to stand next to me.

Her eyes light up for a moment when she saw Eragon before quickly dulling, I didn't know if it was because she liked him or something else. "Fine, I guess."

"You really scared us when you jumped in the lake." Orik said to the girl.

"Yeah your lucky Rosenthal was willing to save you," Sedna said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Who are all of you?"

"First who are you and why are you here?" Eragon said without the slightest emotion in his voice.

"Macaulay."

"That's the answer to only one question. Why are you here?" Sedna asked.

Macaulay remain quite as all of us stared at her. I thought maybe that she couldn't remember but then again she may not want to tell all of us.

"Fine then if you won't answer that question maybe you can answer another one. Who is Gabriella?" Eragon asked.

Her eyes showed recognition but she remain quite. She must have been afraid that the answer would get her somewhere she didn't want to be. Moments passed in silence before the silence was broken by one of the healers.

"Excuse me, but the King wishes to see Orik, Sedna, and Arya." The man said from the doorway. The three left quickly as to not keep the King waiting. The King I knew only by name because I had never meat him. Eragon said that I would have to wait 'til he called upon me, which was fine by me.

The girl suddenly froze at the name of one of the three. "Wait which of you is Arya?"

Arya turned quickly to face the girl. "Why do you ask?"

"People have talked of your name but I didn't think they were truthful."

Arya went forward and said something in Eragon's ear, he let out a low sigh but nodded his head. Arya turned and left following the two others. In less than a moments the echo of their footsteps died down. The silence in the room lasted for a moment before, Eragon said something.

"I have to ask you, Macaulay, to subject to a examination of your mind." Eragon said.

"You can't!" Macaulay said her eyes wide with fear.

"I have to." Eragon said.

"No," Macaulay said, her voice full of fear as she jumped out of the bed, dodged Eragon, Murtagh, and me, and took off down the hall. I ran after her quickly though shocked about what had happen.

I put a burst of speed on and crabbed her wrist before she could get father than the end of the hall. She tried as hard as she could to get away but I had a firm hold of her wrist, but I was wrong. As the two guys ran down the hall to us, I heard the unmistakable sound of bones braking as Macaulay wrench her wrist free and began to run.

I quickly got over the shock and ran after. I quickly caught her and this time by the other arm and made sure she couldn't get away. The girl was in tears and screaming and I don't think it was because of her broken wrist.

"What is so important to you that you won't let Eragon do this." I asked between screams. But what startled me most was how she quickly quieted and looked at me in disbelief.

Eragon and Murtagh joined me moments later. Macaulay had no complaints as the boys steered her back to the room. "Rosenthal can you wait here at the door." Eragon said and I knew that I didn't have a choice.

"Fine, whatever." I answered sinking down on the floor. If there was one thing I hated about being here was that I was always being left out.

I sat here for a moment before I felt something that cheered me up- Raïssa's presence in my mind.

_What's going on there? _Raïssa asked.

_I wish I knew. _I said

_Some one sounds upset._

_You know I hate being left out of things._

_Don't let it get to you, okay._

_Okay. _I said as I heard the door open. _Talk to you later, something's happening._

_Okay, tell me everything later._

_You got it. _And with that Raïssa was quite.

The door open and out came Murtagh who looked rather exhausted and following him was the girl then Eragon. Macaulay's wrist seemed to be fixed and she looked relived. Eragon look some what confused but seem to be happy.

"What's up, Eragon?"

"Okay if the three of us are Riders and so is she then where did the extra egg come for.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well as far as any one knew there were only three dragon eggs left many years ago. The three eggs were all in the possession of King Galbatorix of the Empire. Then one was stolen by the Varden and I received it, leaving two in Galbatorix's hand. Then, after I came here, I went on a mission and retrieved the last two eggs."

"You know you never told me how you got the eggs from the King." Murtagh said as he set down on the floor next to were I was standing.

"You would think I would have got killed before I made it back with the eggs."

"Just tell the story." Murtagh at the end of his patience due to his exhausted.

"Okay, okay. Last month when I left without telling you I was going to Galbatorix's castle to retrieve the other two eggs. It took me less time on Saphira than by horse back. It was easy to find his castle and late one night I slipped inside. I search through many places 'til I found this room guarded by seven soldier. They were all asleep and I slipped past them into the room to see the two eggs sitting on a table. I slipped both in my pack just when the door was being open. There was a single window and since we were on the third floor I called to Saphira who came and got me. I had by then been spotted and I think that one of the soliders followed me but I got rid of him somewhere along the mountains."

"He's security was really that easy to get by?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah and just as easy to shake off the trail." Murtagh said.

"But I don't get something, If there were only three eggs and we have them how did you get yours, Macaulay." Eragon said looking at her with interest and confusion.

"Actually I found Gabriella's egg-"

"Wait Gabriella, that was the name you kept saying. I thought that that was a person. That's your dragon."

"Yeah. She is really sweet and lovable. Anyway I found her egg in this small sea cave one day when it was low tide. It was half buried in the soft sand. I thought her egg was just I really big pink jewel but two nights later Gabriella hatched and my mother told me that I needed to see the leader of the Varden or a man called Eragon. So when Gabriella was large enough for me to fly we left. Shortly after leaving Surda the Urgals spotted me. I killed many of them the first they caught up with me but got many injuries. Then I fleed when I realized that I couldn't win. It was pure luck that I found the right valley to the Varden." Macaulay said sitting down opposite the door.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Eragon said simply.

"What's that?" I asked.

"If there was one that neither the Varden or Galbatorix knew about, how many other dragon eggs are out there?"

A/N: Hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long to update. Thanxs for waiting and next chapter coming soon. Please review!


	10. My 3 to Your 4

_**Take Me On My Past Adventure**_

**A/N: To all those who have waited patiently for this chapter I'm sorry it took so long but my computer is being a pain. It had an error and lost the original chapter which was almost done. But here is a similar chapter and thanxs for waiting. Also, thanxs to all those readers out there who don't review but still enjoy reading my words. Without all you readers I wouldn't have been motivated to make it this far! Thanxs!**

**To Marauders : Thanxs for the review and believe what you wish about my character.**

**To 19JMM91: Thanxs for the review and glad you liked the chapter but the (A/N:) are going to continue to be placed everywhere I chose so that I can put my thoughts and comments in my story!**

**To Super-hero Fan: Thanxs for the review, and to you I dedicate chapter 11 to you for it was your idea, it will be up shortly!**

**To goodybad: Thanxs for the review and glad you like the name I chose for Macaulay's pink dragon. And it is only a mystery to all the readers how many dragons and riders there are in my story.**

**To ****Konane Shadow Wolf****: Thanxs for your review and sorry you're confused, but your right someone is using magic. Glad you like the story.**

_**Beware: really really long chapter!**_

**Chapter 10 My 3 to Your 4**

A man sat alone in the dark room with few lit candles scattered about but the darkness was greater than the light keeping the glow of the candles contained. The man wait a top his throne softly stroking a large black beast next to him. It was his totally black dragon except its blood red eyes.

The man was deep in though as he waited for his servant to come back with the messenger who had just arrived. A single knock told him that the two were outside his camber. "Enter," the man said as the echo died down from the knock.

The door open and in came two ragged looking men. One man was tall with long muscular legs, he was the messenger, and the shorter man with not a muscle on his body, a mere servant of his castle.

"Sir, the messenger brings news from one of your followers." The servant said, bowing deeply to the man in the throne. The large beast next to the King growled fiercely at the servant.

The messenger stepped forward with a scroll of heavy parchment. The man upon the throne accepted it with a nod to the tall messenger. He open the scroll and read the note, his anger rising. "Is it true? Another Rider for the traitors?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The servant said in fear.

The man pulled a quill off the small table next to his throne and wrote something on the parchment before rolling it back up and handing it to the messenger. "Take this directly back, messenger. Servant, fetch me my daughter."

"Sir, she is not here."

"Where is she?" The man asked his anger rising by the second.

"No one knows, Sir." The servant said with fear as the messenger quickly left. (A/N: Smart messenger got out before it was to late!)

"Leave and find her. . . .Now!" The man yelled in rage. And with that the servant left in a hurry, clumsily, closing the door behind him. "The Damn Fools!" The man yelled to the almost empty chamber.

_Do you wish me to fetch, Rakshasa, Master?_

_No! She will return soon!_

The wind wiped around the two in the deep blue sky hidden by the dark, storm clouds. A smile was on her face as she felt the hands of the wind glide through her raven hair. She pulled the ribbon from its place holding her hair and let it freely fly in the wind.

Below she could see the landscape blurring by. Nothing could be told apart from anything else. The trees and bushes looked like the grass and the grass look like the trees and bushes. But the blurring is what made it so amazing to look at. It look like a piece of art, so beautiful but so cliché in idea.

Soon Faraj began the spiral down to a small groove of trees. He landed and folded his wings. Rakshasa slide off his back onto the hard, parched ground.

_Stay here and out of sight._

_Yes Rakshasa, but please do not be long. Something does not feel right._

_I will be careful and back before the sun sets._

_Promise?_

_I promise._ Rakshasa said as she pulled her pack on her back and turned away from the dragon, towards the road.

She walked out of the small groove of trees and the short distance to the road. The city was far in the distance at the end of the road full of travelers and farmers. Most of the people were on horses or rode in wagons, while few walked. A few gave her strange looks as she walked along the road. She would only smile mischievously and look away.

It didn't take long to reach the enormous gates walking next to the road. Ten soldiers stood on either side of the open gates, scanning the crowd. One smiled slyly at Rakshasa as she passed but she looked the other way, ignoring him.

Inside the gates was dirty buildings along a winding road. Every where you turned there were deformed beggars asking for money or food.

One crawled forward and with mangled hands grasped the bottom of Rakshasa's red skirt. Her glare was venom but the beggar could not have known for he was blind in his left eye, the side Rakshasa stood on, glaring.

"Please, Miss, spare a man some money for food!" The beggar said still holding tight to the Rakshasa's skirt as she tugged to get away from him.

"Let go of my skirt! Now!" Rakshasa yelled at the beggar. She gave a final tug ripping the skirt from his grasps. The skirt was now dirty from the man's filthy hands.

Rakshasa walked quickly away from the beggars at the entrance. She walked along the road to the richer part of town. The walk only took a few minutes to get out of the area full of beggars. She hated to be around such disturbing people as those begging men.

She wandered along the streets looking for something to do or buy. Then she came across a crowd of people. Out of curiosity she pushed to the front of the crowd to see two young men with swords drawn and in the middle of a duel. The first young man had dark brown hair with dark blue like a moon less summer night eyes and dark tan skin. He wore ragged clothing and had the upper hand in the duel. The second young man, who seem to be losing, badly, had a light cream colored skin, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was well dressed and probably from a rich family.

In a swift moment the first young man gained the dominance and pinned the second man. The first man then put his sword in its sheath and shock hands with the other saying, "Now, where's the twenty crowns you bet?" The second man gave up the money and vacated the area out of humiliation.

"Now, who will be next victim, I mean, to test their skills?" The young man asked the crowd smiling slyly.

Many people in the crowd seemed to like to watch the humiliation than be part of it. People pushed each other forward and argued among themselves to send someone forward but no one would go.

"No one wants to try?" The young man asked pretending to be disappointed.

"I will!" Rakshasa said stepping forward out of the crowd.

"Um. . . .Listen, I wouldn't want to hurt you. This gets pretty rough." The young man said looking at her.

"Of course." Rakshasa said taking off her pack off and setting it on the ground. She pulled the ribbon off of where she tied it to her pack and tied her hair up and out of her way.

"If you're so sure how about a bet to make things more interesting. How much do you want to bet?" The young man said smiling slyly, again.

"How about 30 crowns?" Rakshasa asked smiling confidently.

"That seems like a lot for you to lose."

"No, that seem like a lot for you to loose to a girl." Rakshasa said.

"Fine, 30 crowns to the winner." The young man said putting out his hand so they could shack hands on the bet. She grasped his hand and gave it a firm shack before quickly letting go.

A man stepped forward and gave the instructions. "Now to win you must pin the other by getting your sword under the others neck without cutting their head off. Draw your swords and. . . ." The two pulled their swords from their sheaths and stood ready. "Begin!"

Rakshasa waited for the young man to make the first move and when he did she was there easily with the block. Minutes went by just the same, he attacked and she blocked but she hoped he would tire before she did, so she could really have a big win. Soon she became bored of the little game and after a good block, she moved before he could react and had her sword under his chin.

The crowd was in awe at the display. They thought that she would only block but no she had won. There goes all the money they had beat against her. A girl had beaten the best swordsmen in Dras-Leona.

"It looks as though I win and you owe me 30 crowns." Rakshasa said as she removed her sword from under the young man's neck and put it in its sheath.

"You beat me!" The young man said, still standing in the same position as when the sword had been to his throat. He was in shock, no one had ever beaten him especially a girl.

"Yeah, I beat you and you owe me money." Rakshasa said picking up her pack from where she had set it safely out of the way and putting on her back.

"You beat me!" was all the young man could say, still in the same position as when the sword was placed under his chin.

"You're pathetic! Yes I won and you owe me money!"

"Fine!" The young man said recovering from the shock and standing up straight. He put his sword in its sheath and picked up his pack that sat near by. He pulled a small, white silk bag full of gold coins, most likely won from duels, from inside his pack.

"30 crowns." Rakshasa said holding out her hand for the money.

"Right, here, take it." The young man said handing the girl the 30 crowns he owed her.

By this time the crowd had recovered from its shock and began to shout rude things to Rakshasa. Many yelled that the man shouldn't pay her because she cheated while others screamed that she was a women and not to be pay because of it.

"At least I stepped up while all of you were to coward to even try!" Rakshasa said to the angry crowd made mostly of men and boys.

"Yeah so unless you want to get humiliated by getten beaten by a guy who lost to a girl, leave." The young man said to the crowd. The men and boys left going there separate ways away from humiliation.

"Now I don't think I know your name." The young man said as the last person disappeared from view.

"I'm Rakshasa and you?"

"I'm August, nice to meet you!"

"Same."

"So you from around here?" August asked.

"No but I've been here a couple times. What about you?" Rakshasa said with a flirtation smile.

"Well how about we take you to a pub where we can talk and you can buy drinks while you ask all the questions you want." August said falling for the girl's flirtation smile.

"Sounds good." Rakshasa said still smiling.

The two took a short walk to a nice pub. August sat at the most secluded table while Rakshasa order the drinks. Once she had the drinks she sat down and the two began their conversation back up.

"I have a question." August said about two hours later. They had drinken quite a few beers and talked about almost everything.

"Okay!" Rakshasa said.

"Do you agree with the King that the Varden is trouble?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I never thought I would meet any one who agreed. Between me and you I wish I could help especially after what they did to my dad." August said looking down at the table.

"Excuse my rudeness, but what happen?" Rakshasa asked sweetly.

"Well my dad met one of those traitors and the two got into an argument. The man pulled his sword on my dad when they didn't agree. Cut his head off and then left before he could even pay for is beer. Someone later told my mom he was part of the Varden.

"That's horrible!"

"I wish he could be around to help me with something that's going on." August said looking back down at the table, staring at a knot in the wood.

"What's going on that you need your dad's help, August?" Rakshasa said pulling his attention away from the table.

"Promise you can keep this from every one." August said worriedly.

"I _promise_!" Rakshasa answered, smiling at the nervous young man.

"Well, I'm a. . . ._Rider_." The last part was no more than a whisper but it was clear to Rakshasa.

"Can I meet your Dragon?" Rakshasa said in a whisper her voice full excitement.

"Why not?" August said as he got up, grabbing Rakshasa wrist and the two packs with his hands. He lead her back out of the pub into the dingy city. He pulled her back to the gates, out onto the road, and towards the lake near the city. After walking a mile near the lake they stopped by a small out crop of thick trees.

"Wait, before I meet you dragon, I have some questions." Rakshasa said stopping August.

"Like what, Rakshasa?"

"Would you join the King?" Rakshasa asked looking into August dark blue eyes, hopefully.

"I don't know. . . .I mean that's a big responsibility." August said looking away from the girl and out over the lake's clear blue water.

"It's your responsibility to help the King and you could get your revenge-" That was all the girl had to say to get the young man to agree a gleam of hate in his dark eyes.

"I'll do it with your help, right?" August said the hate gleaming in his eyes.

"Of course." Rakshasa said seductively.

"But first meet Hírador." August said leading Rakshasa into the mess of trees.

When August stopped a short way in Rakshasa walked right into him but he didn't notice. He face had lost all expressions. His eyes lost the hate and became clouded. He was still like a beast waiting to catch its prey. After a few moments he turned suddenly to face Rakshasa, his expression was mixed between confusion and anger. "You smell of dragon." He said with a venomous voice.

"What?" Rakshasa said. _How could he know that? _She though to herself.

"You have a dragon, don't you? You can't lie to me I know you have one. You would only smell like a dragon if you had one!" August said his voice venomous.

"Yes, I have a dragon!" Rakshasa said seeing no other way around this but her quick thinking was going to fix this situation. "Which means I could help you!"

"But you tricked me."

"No I never said I didn't have one and I should have earlier but I was so excited to meet your dragon, I didn't and I was stupid in that way."

"Are you with the traitors?" August asked his eyes closing the hate returning.

"No, I could never be part of that group for they took my mother from me."

"What?" August said his expression softening.

"They took my mother away to their hide out as a prisoner. She probably was killed a long time ago." Rakshasa said feeding this twisted lie to the foolish young man. Her mother was never taken prisoner by the Varden. Her mother had been a prisoner by her father and part of the traitors. A year after Rakshasa was born she was killed by Rakshasa's father. A cruel fate but one she deserved for trying to betray him by try to escape back to the traitors.

"Really?" August said disbelieving.

"Yes!" Said Rakshasa. Her lie had got to him just as she knew it would.

A sound from behind brought both of them to stare at a large mound of dark brown dirt. But when it moved Rakshasa relived this must be August's dragon. It stood up so that Rakshasa could see a row of black spikes. Rakshasa took a step toward the dragon and was meet by a pair of honey brown eyes a foot from hers.

"He's amazing!" Rakshasa said to August as the dragon moved away from her face.

"I bet your dragon is just the same!" August said folding his arms across his chest.

"Faraj." Rakshasa said, looking at August, knowingly.

"What?" August asked stupidly.

"Faraj is my dragon's name." Rakshasa answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can I meet her?" August asked with a bit of excitement.

"Him! And why not you are coming with me to begin your service to the King."

"I didn't say I was going now."

"You said you would join the King!" Rakshasa said in anger.

"But. . . ."

"That means now!" Rakshasa told August her temper rising.

"But. . . ."

"No buts about it." Rakshasa said trying to calm herself. "We leave at sun down."

"Let me go home and get my things." August said seeing no way out.

"Fine but hurry for sun down is in an hour." Rakshasa said looking through the tree tops at the sun.

"Then I can meet your dragon?" August asked as he headed towards the area where the entered the mess of trees.

"Of course!" Rakshasa said to August retreating form.

_Perfect! Now father will be proud of me for sure. Who would have thought that I would meet a Rider who sides with the King! _Rakshasa thought to herself as she removed her boots and placed her feet into the cool water of the lake, then she sat on the shore.

The sun slipped lower and lower in the sky until it was just above the horizon. Rakshasa had put her boots back on and was waiting for August to come back. He was taking a long time but she knew he would come back for his dragon was in danger of her sword.

She heard his foot steps and looked up to see August making his way along the beach. "Ready?" Rakshasa asked as he stopped before her.

"Yep!" He answered.

"We need to leave as soon as the sun sets!" Rakshasa said standing up.

"What about meeting your dragon, Faraj."

"Faraj!" Rakshasa said fiercely.

"Sorry!"

"You can meet him when we leave and meet up with him." Rakshasa told August like it was obvious.

"When do we leave to meet up with him." August asked.

"After sun down, and listen because I already told you that." Rakshasa snapped.

"Sir your daughter has come back with someone she wants you to meet." A servant told a man seated on a throne.

"Send them in!" The said to his servant. The servant left and returned a moment later with the King's daughter and a young man about seventeen years old with dark brown hair, tan skin, a muscular build, and dark moon less night blue. The young man seemed nervous and stood just behind his daughter looking around, wide eyed.

"You've been gone for a long time!" The King said as the servant left as he knew he was suppose to.

"Sorry, Father!" Rakshasa answered. The young man's head snapped around suddenly to stare at her disbelievingly. She had left out that detail that her father was the King of Alagaësia. "But, Father, I brought you another Rider!"

"What! Where!"

"Father, meet August!" Rakshasa said pushing the young man forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness!" August said bowing to the King.

"And your a Rider!" The King said as he looked the young man over.

"Yes, sir!" August answer.

"Damn, that's just my three to their four, the traitors." The Kings said under his breath.

A/N: End of the chapter thanx God! After writing that I'm ready to move onto to another about something different area of the story. Sorry the last part is rushed. Please review with any complaints you might have, I think this once I just bear it, after how long you guys waited. Next chapter up soon, hopefully. Mivea!


	11. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a reason! I am going to be redoing this story but it will be posted on a different account. It will be posted under **Dragon Rider's Quill** it can be found under my author favorites. The story will be posted by at least Friday so be watching for that! The story is going to be really different from the first but I will leave the first posted for all those who like it better! The story will be renamed to be called **Dragon Heart**, also. I hope that everyone enjoys it.

If any one has any question they can email.


End file.
